


Fall of a hero

by Bluemary



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Warning: Eddie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incontro tra due famosi patrioti a stelle e strisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la settima edizione del pOrnfest, con il prompt: Eddie Blake/Steve Rogers, non-con, violenza su Steve  
> Avvertimenti random: oltre al non-con, violenza fisica, rough sex, Eddie being Eddie, Steve being utterly destroyed. AUish per una questione cronologica, visto che è ambientata dopo The Avengers ma con Eddie vivo e il clima di guerra imminente tipico di Watchmen.

**Fall of a hero**

Si svegliò con la testa che gli martellava e l'istinto di sopravvivenza che gli suggeriva di balzare in piedi di scatto, pronto a difendersi da un nemico sconosciuto; ci avrebbe provato, ma riuscì ad alzarsi solo di qualche centimetro, prima di ricadere a terra con un suono strozzato.

Fu allora che si rese conto di avere i polsi ancorati a un anello d'acciaio sul pavimento con delle catene spesse quando il suo braccio.

“Un regalino del governo, tanto per tenerti buono”, commentò una voce alle sue spalle.

Si volse, mettendo a fuoco un uomo sulla quarantina, con i capelli appena brizzolati, i baffi e una barba mal rasata su un volte rude, da soldato o criminale, o forse entrambe le cose. Era più grosso di lui e non ebbe bisogno di riconoscere la spilla gialla con lo smiley o il sigaro in bocca ancora da accendere per capire chi avesse di fronte.

“Sei il Comico”.

Aveva sentito parlare di lui in più occasioni, spesso con opinioni contrastanti: soldato, eroe di guerra, vigilante, assassino, pazzo, sadico, amorale, patriota e, a giudicare da un certo libro, aspirante stupratore.

Adesso che poteva incrociare il suo sguardo, era propenso a credere che le dicerie meno lusinghiere sul suo conto fossero del tutto affidabili.

“Bravo, un punto per te, moccioso. O dovrei chiamarti _Capitano_?”.

Il calcio arrivò mentre ancora sentiva l'eco delle sue parole, abbastanza improvviso da impedirgli una risposta. E gli fece male, malgrado la resistenza dovuta al siero del supersoldato, perché la forza di quel calcio era stata ben più consistente di quella posseduta da un uomo normale e il Comico si era premurato di colpirlo proprio nella parte più esposta dell'addome; se fosse stato il vecchio se stesso, si sarebbe accasciato a terra con lo stomaco spappolato e qualche costola rotta. Adesso ebbe solo l'impulso di tossire, ma questo non cancellò in minima parte l'idea di avere a che fare con un uomo molto pericoloso.

Cercò di allontanarsi da lui, spostandosi attorno all'anello a cui erano legati i propri polsi senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Cosa ci faccio qua?”.

Il piede del Comico calò sulla sua schiena, pesante quanto una colonna, togliendogli il respiro.

“Alcuni politici sono preoccupati”.

Fece forza sulle braccia legate, riuscendo a vincere la pressione del suo piede e a mettersi in ginocchio, ma le manette reggevano, malgrado i suoi strattoni, e la stessa forza del Comico non era affatto da sottovalutare; gli sembrava impossibile che appartenesse a una persona priva di potenziamenti.

“A loro non piace avere un soldato incontrollabile”, proseguì lui, mentre l'ennesimo strattone alle manette ebbe come unica conseguenza quella di fargli scricchiolare i polsi.

Steve lo vide caricare un secondo calcio sorridendo attorno al sigaro spento.

“E a me non piacciono i fottuti idealisti”.

Questa volta il colpo arrivò più in basso e lui si racchiuse in se stesso con un urlo quando una fiammata d'agonia gli pervase l'inguine. Era insopportabile, troppo vivido, come non aveva più percepito il dolore dopo il siero di Erskine. Mentre annaspava per ritrovare il respiro, con la nausea che gli infestava la gola e la sofferenza che gli attanagliava l'inguine e il ventre, troppo intensa per potersi muovere, il Comico si chinò su di lui.

Si tese all'istante, una mano già premuta sui testicoli per parare un eventuale secondo colpo, ma non ci fu alcuna aggressione: il Comico si limitò a far scorrere la catena attraverso l'anello sul pavimento, lasciandogli mezzo metro di libertà. E lui si sarebbe rimesso in piedi subito, o almeno in ginocchio, ribellandosi e lottando contro questo sadico travestito da patriota, se solo avesse avuto la forza di farlo; ma era ancora ansante per il dolore e i suoi deboli tentativi di respingerlo non ebbero alcun risultato quando il Comico avvolse la catena attorno al suo collo, per poi ancorarlo di nuovo al pavimento con i polsi premuti contro la gola e il corpo raggomitolato al suolo.

“Cosa vuoi fare?”, ansimò, quando la sofferenza che gli attanagliava l'inguine si attenuò in un martellare meno insopportabile. “Vuoi torturarmi? Uccidermi?”.

Non appena cercò di forzare le manette, la morsa di metallo che gli imprigionava la gola si strinse di scatto, facendolo tossire convulsamente. Non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi, lo comprese in quel momento; ma aveva visto la morte in faccia troppe volte per essere davvero spaventato, perfino da un uomo con quel sorriso e con quegli occhi.

“Non pensare che basti un pazzo con delle catene a farmi paura”.

Lui rise, e non era la risata sprezzante di Schmidt, né quella folle di Loki. Era puro divertimento, sadismo e minaccia e ironia che si fondevano per dargli un brivido, perché il Comico era lucido e desiderava la sua sofferenza.

Non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, ignorando il disagio e l'umiliazione di doverlo fissare mentre era costretto a terra ai suoi piedi. Gli sarebbe stato sufficiente un calcio o una ginocchiata, nel momento in cui fosse riuscito a prenderlo alla sprovvista, e il Comico sarebbe caduto nella polvere accanto a sé.

Come se avesse colto i suoi pensieri, lui gli tirò un calcio indolente a una gamba, per poi salirgli in piedi sul polpaccio – e la tibia scricchiolò, perché c'era il siero del supersoldato a scorrere nelle sue vene, ma il Comico era pesante, i suoi anfibi erano impietosi e premevano apposta nel punto più fragile della gamba.

Dita rudi si strinsero attorno ai suoi capelli, mentre il peso sul polpaccio si attenuava e a opprimerlo compariva un ginocchio contro la schiena.

“Ti ho visto, sai? A firmare autografi, a salvare persone per poi sorridere alla telecamera, a rassicurare la gente che andrà tutto bene...”. Il Comico gli sbatté la testa sul pavimento in uno scricchiolio di cartilagine frantumata, con abbastanza forza da fargli perdere un istante la cognizione del proprio inguine in fiamme. “Ma non andrà bene un cazzo. Andrà tutto a puttane, ormai, nel giro di qualche mese, di qualche anno al massimo”.

La mano avvinghiata ai suoi capelli lo tirò su di scatto, e lui si ritrovò a tossire per la catena che si serrava crudelmente attorno al suo collo, riconoscendo il gusto del proprio sangue che gli invadeva la bocca e gli scorreva sul mento.

“E dimmi, a chi sorriderai quando i missili cominceranno a volare?”.

Si inarcò di scatto, riuscendo a sbilanciarlo, anche se la presa sui suoi capelli si fece solo più dolorosa.

“Tu...” riuscì a pronunciare, in un suono strozzato. Trasse un faticoso respiro pregno di sangue attraverso il setto nasale fratturato. “Tu parli come se fossimo già in guerra. E invece possiamo evitarla”.

Il Comico lo mollò all'improvviso, con un suono che poteva significare indifferenza o disgusto.

“Evitarla?”.

Tirò fuori un accendino dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si accese il sigaro. Il fumo risultava acre, nauseante, mischiato com'era con il sangue che Steve ancora sentiva nella bocca.

“Certo. Evitarla. Anche se non mi aspetto che un guerrafondaio come te capisca”.

Lo scosse un altro colpo di tosse, mentre si sollevava sulle ginocchia, con la faccia sempre costretta vicino al pavimento; poteva alzare il volto solo di qualche centimetro prima di sentire la catena attorno al collo stringersi in modo pericoloso.

“No, sei tu che non capisci un cazzo”.

Il Comico gli soffiò addosso il fumo, e lui tossì di nuovo, con la gola che gli doleva, mentre sentiva il naso fratturato che già ricominciava lentamente a saldarsi. Poi lo sentì su di sé, l'odore di fumo soffocante, le sue mani rudi solo un preludio alla sofferenza che sapeva sarebbe arrivata.

“Ce n'era un altro come te. Un altro moccioso biondo e con gli occhi azzurri, con alti ideali. Solo che lui aveva abbastanza cervello da diventare pericoloso. E adesso è ricco e scommetto che le sue mani sono immacolate più o meno come il suo culo è vergine”.

Con uno strattone violento, Steve si ritrovò mezzo nudo, i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer abbassati fino alle caviglie, e le parole di protesta gli si incastrarono in gola

“Tu, d'altronde, sei ancora innocente in entrambi i sensi, non è vero?”.

Non riusciva a respirare. Tra la morsa sul collo e la sensazione di essere esposto, di essere incapace di ribellarsi a ciò che il Comico aveva in serbo per lui, gli pareva che i polmoni si fossero fossilizzati, congelati per sempre in un momento di pura, vividissima paura.

La tortura non era nulla che lo spaventasse davvero; il dolore lo conosceva, era familiare e sopportabile, era ciò che si era da sempre preparato a sopportare, prima di quando aveva cominciato a farsi chiamare Capitan America, quando ancora era un ragazzo magro e fragile che desiderava arruolarsi con tutto se stesso; ma questo... questo era qualcosa di ben diverso.

Lo stesso terrore gelido e strisciante che lo aveva paralizzato adesso lo spinse a dibattersi, afferrando la catena e tirandola fin quasi a strangolarsi, nella speranza che cedesse.

“Non toccarmi!”.

Il Comico tornò ad afferrargli i capelli, strattonandolo senza curarsi dei suoni strozzati che gli sfuggivano per il rafforzarsi della stretta sul suo collo.

“Ti fai usare come una puttana dal governo e adesso ti dispiace se ti rendo la mia puttana?”.

In mezzo alla nube di panico e stordimento che lo stava avvolgendo, percepì una lama gelida sulla propria pelle, mentre i suoi vestiti venivano fatti a brandelli; poi la morsa sui capelli si intensificò, la sua testa cozzò ancora contro il pavimento, il setto nasale che aveva cominciato a saldarsi scricchiolò di nuovo, un ginocchio fu tra le sue gambe, costringendolo ad aprirle approfittando di quell'istante di stordimento, e qualcosa di duro e caldo e _sbagliato_ comparve a premergli tra le natiche.

“Vediamo se riesco a toglierti un po' di questo tuo idealismo del cazzo”, rise il Comico.

_Rise_ , e poi affondò in lui, e il dolore lo avvolse in una fiammata.

Per un solo attimo di razionalità, fu grato alla morsa sul proprio collo, perché l'urlo che non riuscì a trattenere venne strozzato in un suono inarticolato ma meno umiliante. Cercò ancora di dibattersi, ma a ogni movimento la catena si serrava sulla sua gola strappandogli il respiro e le mani del suo aguzzino erano come tenaglie sui suoi fianchi e il dolore era insopportabile.

Il Comico non aveva ancora smesso di ridere.

“Pensi di essere un eroe? Con il tuo scudo, il costume attillato da frocio, l'atteggiamento da bravo ragazzo?”. Affondò ancora in lui, _e il dolore era insopportabile_ , molto più intenso, vivido, intimo di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato. “Il mondo brucerà lo stesso, non puoi salvarlo. Sei solo troppo stupido per capirlo”.

“Smettila”, riuscì a pronunciare, con la voce spezzata dalla mancanza di fiato e dall'agonia. E non sapeva se si stesse riferendo alla violenza o alle sue parole, ma entrambe gli facevano male, più delle ferite di guerra e dei pugni ricevuti prima del serio di Erskine, perché la violenza e le sue parole bruciavano entrambe come cicatrici.

Per tutta risposta, il fumo gli invase le narici, strappandogli quel poco di aria che riusciva faticosamente a respirare.

Sentì gli affondi del Comico farsi più profondi ed erratici, e la sofferenza raggiunse nuovi picchi che lo spinsero a serrare le palpebre e a mordersi l'interno della guancia per non gemere, mentre si limitava a trarre respiri rapidi e spezzati, lottando contro la morsa delle catene.

Perfino attraverso il dolore che lo divorava non aveva mai smesso di aspettare un errore del suo aguzzino o di ricercare un anello debole nella catena che gli imprigionava i polsi e il collo, qualsiasi cosa che gli avrebbe consentito di liberarsi. A quello che stava subendo, al dolore, all'umiliazione e al modo fin troppo vivido con cui i gesti e le parole del Comico gli si erano incise nella carne avrebbe pensato dopo.

Adesso doveva solo pensare a lottare.

Continuò a ripeterselo anche quando il Comico emise un ringhio che era la sua versione di un gemito di piacere e gli premette il sigaro acceso sulla spalla, rigirandolo con un dolore del tutto nuovo, che andava a sommarsi all'agonia tra le sue natiche.

“Hai servito l'America. Hai servito i politici e il governo, fedele come un bravo cagnolino. E loro cos'hanno fatto per ringraziarti? Hanno chiamato _me_ ”.

Morse più a fondo la propria guancia, emettendo solo un suono soffocato. _Non voleva ascoltarlo_. Ormai respirava a stento, la gola gli doleva, la catena sempre più stretta sembrava in procinto di incidergli la pelle; e il sangue nella propria bocca e tra le cosce era tanto consistente che, se solo fosse riuscito a farlo, avrebbe vomitato.

Il sigaro si allontanò, ormai spento, lasciando nell'aria un insopportabile odore di carne bruciata. _La sua_.

“E adesso dimmi ancora che questo mondo può essere salvato”.

Si accorse a malapena del momento in cui il suo aguzzino si ritrasse da lui, lasciandolo crollare sul pavimento. Si sforzò di riprendere fiato e attendere l'istante in cui sarebbe tornato libero per aggredirlo, per lottare ancora, come doveva fare, come avrebbe sempre fatto. Ma non ci credeva nemmeno lui.

Se anche fosse riuscito a liberarsi, se anche avesse aggredito il Comico, se anche lo avesse _ucciso_ , nulla di ciò che lui gli aveva fatto sarebbe stato cancellato.

Le ferite si stavano già sanando, di quella bruciatura non sarebbero rimaste nemmeno le cicatrici. Ma le parole del Comico e la sua violenza sembravano essergli entrate sotto la pelle, dove lo tormentavano dall'interno senza alcuna tregua.

Percepì, più che realizzarlo davvero, il Comico che andava ad allentare la catena, dandogli abbastanza spazio per respirare e, forse, per liberarsi, se solo ci avesse provato – _non ci provò, non adesso, non finché stava ancora cercando di rimettere assieme ciò che si era infranto dentro di lui_.

Poi si chinò su di lui; sapeva di fumo e la sua nausea si acuì.

“Alla prossima volta, _Capitano_ ”, gli disse, prima di ritrarsi, scoppiando a ridere.

E la sua risata gli invase le orecchie a lungo anche dopo che il Comico scomparve dal suo campo visivo.


End file.
